


Strip Poker

by sunflowersnsmut



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Banter, F/M, Gambling, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scheming, Smut, Strip Poker, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersnsmut/pseuds/sunflowersnsmut
Summary: After a long week of classes, Mammon comes to his exchange student's door and suggests a relaxing game of strip poker. Knowing his streak of bad luck and enticed by the prize he offers, she accepts.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 346





	Strip Poker

After a long week of classes and pop quizzes she was only marginally prepared for, all she wanted to do tonight was rest and not think about anything educational.

Of course, living at the House of Lamentation meant that a quiet evening was practically impossible.

"Hey! Open up!" A loud knock at her door startled her out of her mindless scrolling on her DDD. She grumbled as she rolled off her bed and made her way to the door.

No need to ask who it was. Only Mammon could be that loud. She tugged the door open and glared. "What do you want?"

He ignored the anger in her eyes and held up a deck of cards. "I just had the best idea. Let's play poker!"

She raised a brow. "You really want to spend your Friday night crying because I beat you at cards?"

"Hey! I'm not losing to a human!" He frowned and tapped the deck on her forehead. "I'm planning on winning every round!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah? What happens when I win?"

"When I win," he corrected her, "You pay me 10,000 grimm!"

"Not interested." She moved to shut the door, but he caught it with his foot.

"Wait, wait, wait. What if I told you we'd be playing strip poker?"

She paused, a light flush rising in her cheeks at the thought. As much as she might complain about him, Mammon was wildly attractive. There was a reason she kept every magazine he'd modeled for, not that she'd tell him that. He even caught her when she snuck the one in that featured him on the cover, and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't memorized it by now.

"See? I knew you'd be interested!" He laughed. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Do you even have 10,000 grimm to pay me when I beat you?" she shot back, sidestepping the tacit confession that she was much more interested now that she knew it would involve seeing more of his body.

"You know I'm good for it," he waved a hand in dismissal. "Besides, I won't lose!"

"Good for it? You still owe me 2,000 grimm from last week!" She scoffed. "If you really want me to play, you better offer something better than an IOU."

"Okay, how about..." he considered for a moment. "I owe you a favor! Cash it in anytime!"

"A favor? Any favor?" That piqued her interest even more than the possibility of him showing off just how good he looked without his shirt in person.

"Yeah, totally!" He seemed wholly unfazed by the wicked smile on her lips.

"Okay. Deal." She smirked, already planning exactly how to make him regret offering her such a dangerous prize. "Your room or mine?"

He insisted on his, claiming it would bring him more luck. Of course, she knew his luck wouldn't change regardless of their location, so she followed him to his room without any fuss. She'd played Mammon before, and she knew that no matter what he played, he always wound up with a losing streak longer than his credit card bill.

Sure enough, an hour later, and he was sulking and down to his underwear.

"I should have figured you'd be a boxers guy," she teased. "I will say, I'm enjoying the view, though."

"How are you so good at this?" he whined.

She shrugged. "I think the better question is how are you so bad at this?"

"You've gotta be cheating. Come on!"

"I don't have to cheat to beat you." She stuck her tongue out childishly, laughing when he returned the gesture. "Now, come on. One more and you get to see exactly how I'm gonna humiliate you with that favor I'm cashing in."

His expression instantly dropped into a pout. "Aw, come on. You'd really do that?"

"You'd make me pay you if you won!" She shuffled the cards, entirely unaffected by the pleading eyes he was sending her way. "And don't try to guilt me out of it. It's your own fault for being too cocky."

"Okay, fine!" He straightened and folded his arms over his chest. "Just wait! I'll come back from this and you'll be sorry."

She nearly doubled over with laughter. "Seriously? Man, you're about to lose!"

"Not a chance! The great Mammon never loses! Not when it counts!" He leaned forward. "I bet I'll win next round! Double or nothing!"

"I am not paying you 20,000 grimm."

"I thought you said you wouldn't lose."

She scowled. "Unlike you, I don't bet what I don't have."

"Fine. If you win the next round, you get two favors." She perked up, but he held up a finger to stop her before she could answer. "But, if you lose, I get a favor, effective immediately."

Leave it to Mammon to somehow dig himself into an even deeper hole just for the sake of his pride. "So, I'm basically getting twice the chance to make your life miserable?"

"If you win." He held out a hand. "Deal?"

She snickered and shook. "Sure. But, you're gonna be on dish duty for the next month at this rate."

She was sure he'd regret it, and she wasted no time telling him so, especially once she saw her cards.

Instead, he managed to win the next round.

"How the hell..." she stared down at the cards. "How did you get four of a kind?"

He grinned. "I can feel my luck changing already! Come on, your turn to strip now!"

She grumbled but slipped off her pants anyway, reluctant to show off anything he could see above the table. "Okay, fine. One lucky round. You're still going down."

"Forgetting something?" he teased.

She blushed. No, she hadn't forgotten, but she had sort of hoped he would. Maybe he wasn't the only cocky one here. "Fine, I owe you a favor. Let's get to the next round."

"I'm cashing it in."

"What, now?" She looked up at him.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Her eyes narrowed. "You better not make me go prank Lucifer."

"No, nothing like that," he assured her. She could almost swear he was blushing when he continued, "You've gotta come over here and kiss me."

"What?" Now she was sure her cheeks were red, and her stomach twisted in shock. "You want me to what?"

"You heard me," he snapped, but then he seemed to soften as he stared down at a small scratch on his table, "But, you know, you don't have to. I mean, you should, cause I'm doing you a favor, here, but I'm not gonna make you or anything."

"I... You really want a kiss from a gross human?" she tried to joke, sure that she'd somehow misunderstood. They had a pattern. He teased her, she teased back. She pretended that she believed he didn't actually like her, and he never said anything to the contrary. This bold request was new, and she didn't know how she felt about stepping into new territory with her favorite demon. "I would have expected that from Asmo, not you."

"Hey, if anyone's gonna be kissing you, it should be me." His blush darkened as he met her eyes. "I'm your first, you know? Besides, you'd be lucky to kiss me!"

She stared at him, then looked down. Sure, she could say no, but did she want to? He had offered her an out, even if it would be a blow to her pride. She didn't have to do this.

But... it was just a kiss. A kiss with a hot, shirtless demon who just happened to be a literal model. It was the sort of impulsive thing she'd only ever heard her friends brag about. Something she'd never imagined herself doing. Something she'd kind of always wished she had the courage to do.

Besides, it wasn't like she was doing anything too crazy. It was just one kiss. He'd probably tease her about it for a week, maybe rub it in his brothers' faces, and then move on. Would that really be so bad?

After a moment of consideration, she scooted around the table, closer to him. "Okay, fine. Close your eyes."

He watched her approach, eyes darting down to catch a glimpse of her bare thighs, then he swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut.

She took a deep breath and cupped his cheeks. He was so much warmer than she expected. Maybe that was the blush still dusting his cheekbones, but she liked to imagine he was just naturally hot. Well, in more ways than one, anyway. She leaned in closer, her pulse racing faster and faster as she neared his lips.

His lashes were so long, she noted idly, her thumb brushing over his jaw, and he shivered in response to the delicate touch. His eyes popped open, a shock of blue filling her vision before her lips met his. He gasped when they made contact, and she tilted her head for better access, tasting the parted seam of his lips and closing her eyes to pretend she wasn't blushing all over again at the feeling of him against her.

His hand slid up her back, cupping the nape of her neck, and he drew her back in for a second, deeper kiss when she briefly broke away from him. She didn't protest. In fact, she hadn't wanted to stop in the first place. He tasted like mint and spice, a combination of his favorite chapstick and tonight's meal. She could swear it tasted better on him than it had on the plate.

He released her after another moment, the two of them panting, foreheads pressed together while they came back to the present.

Her breathless chuckle broke the silence between them. "I think that was two kisses, oh avatar of greed."

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining."

She leaned back and tried to ignore how her lips still tingled. "Hmmm... I guess I wasn't."

With that, she returned to her side of the table, glad to leave him at a loss for words for once.

"So, care to keep trying your luck?" she teased.

He snapped back to attention and smirked. "You know it!"

Then, she lost again, removing her shirt and trying to ignore the way he stared at her lacy bra. She hadn't exactly expected to show it off today, but she was somewhat glad she'd chosen something nice this morning. Sure, it didn't match her plain black underwear, but Mammon didn't seem to mind.

"Are you sure you're not cheating?" she grumbled, folding an arm over her cleavage to try to hide something from his view.

"No way!" He frowned. "How would I, anyway? I'm down to my underwear, same as you."

She glared at him. "It's just a little suspicious that you're suddenly beating me after losing so many times in a row."

He hummed and began to shuffle.

Then, realization hit her like a wave of ice. "Wait. Did you play me?"

His lips quirked into a half-smile. "Would I do that?"

"You did!" She sat up, slapping her palms on his table. "You have to be kidding me! You lost on purpose?"

"Hey, not my fault you underestimated me." He chuckled and dealt out another hand.

"But, I'm good at poker! I beat Beel just last week!"

That was when he moved closer, taking advantage of her outrage to look her over. His eyes roamed over her chest and stomach now that he had an unobstructed view, and the sight of him openly admiring her reignited the blush on her cheeks. "You're good, but I'm better. Poker's my game. Ask anyone." He smirked, and the moment felt surreal, like a supervillain revealing his plot to the hero now that the trap had closed around her. "Plus, the thing is Beel's really easy to bribe. A couple all-you-can-eat tickets and he was happy to throw the games he would've won. Just to get your confidence up."

"What the hell?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you telling me you've been planning this for-"

"Three weeks? Yeah."

Her jaw dropped at the sheer absurdity of it. How in all the Devildom was the possible? Sure, Mammon had proven to be trickier than she expected on occasion, and she'd always suspected he was smarter than his brothers led her to believe, but she never would have suspected this level of deception. He'd really planned this for the better part of a month?

Wait. If he'd put that much work into this, then...

"Wow..." she drawled, picking up her cards with deliberate indifference. "I guess that means you really wanted to kiss me, huh?"

He froze, confidence finally shaken, and he sputtered out a protest. "What? No way! I just wanted to beat you and win some grimm!"

"Oh?" She glanced up at him, pretending she wasn't thoroughly enjoying his reaction. "Then, why didn't you use your favor to make me hand over my wallet, hm?"

He scoffed and stared down at his cards to hide the flush coloring his cheeks and neck. "Hey, I was doing you a favor, letting you kiss the great Mammon! You should be thanking me!"

"Uh-huh..."

Some of his bravado faded, and he continued in a gentler, more vulnerable tone, "I mean, it doesn't really matter to me or anything, but I'm your first, so you ought to be kissing me before anyone else. That's all."

"Who says I haven't kissed anyone else?"

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, his own narrowed in anger. "What? Who? Who was it? Was it Asmo? Belphie? Satan?"

She snickered. "I thought it didn't matter."

"It doesn't," he huffed out, caught between sulking and fuming. "But who was it?"

"Maybe if you win this round, I'll tell you."

She had never lost a round of poker so quickly in her life.

He drummed his fingers on the table. "Well?"

She sighed and picked up the cards. "Okay, I guess I have to give you the truth."

After she let him stew for a long moment, he prompted her again. "Who was it? Don't tell me it's Lucifer."

"Nope." She shuffled. "I haven't kissed any of them."

"What?" he shouted, surely loud enough for the rest of the house to hear.

"Not so much fun being tricked, is it?" She smirked and dealt out their last hand. "Now, whoever wins this, wins the game, right?"

"So, you haven't kissed any of them?"

"No." She chuckled. "Just you."

"So..." his voice softened, and his lips curved into a smile. "I really am your first."

"Yes," she answered him with a smile of her own. "Now, let's finish this."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he pointed to her bra.

So much for distracting him long enough to keep her clothes on for another round. He was annoyingly attentive tonight. "Seriously?" she whined.

"I'm not letting you off that easy." He grinned, that triumphant edge to his voice back in full force now. "Come on. Something's gotta come off."

She grimaced and considered her options. Either way, he was getting an eyefull, but if she took off her bra, there was no way she could hide anything from him. Sighing, she chose the lesser of two evils and slid off her underwear, folding it and tucking it away in her pants beside her. She tried to settle in place, ignoring how unsettling the cool air of his room felt along her exposed lower half, but she couldn't relax now that she was in such an exposed state.

If anyone had told her that morning she'd be almost naked in Mammon's room tonight, she would have laughed. Now, it didn't seem as funny.

He tried to glance around the table and she scowled. "No peeking!"

"Fine," he huffed. "I'll be seeing all of it anyway once I win."

"If you win," she corrected, hoping that she could somehow pull this out with some dignity.

Unfortunately, he managed yet another win, much to her annoyance, and she had to endure an entirely ridiculous victory dance before he insisted that she take the rest off.

"You are the absolute worst winner," she grumbled. "Can't I just pay you the grimm and go back to my room?"

"Not a chance! Now, stand up and show off."

"This is so embarrassing," she grumbled, reaching around to undo the clasp to her bra and reluctantly letting it fall to the ground.

He stepped around the table and offered her a hand up. "Come on, let me get a good look at you, human."

She stood without his help and tried her best not to instinctively cover herself. She couldn't remember the last time she'd let anyone look at her with the lights on, and she was tense and ready for him to tease her when he finally saw all of her.

Instead, he was staring, lips parted, and she could almost swear he looked like he was in awe.

"What, not what you pictured?" she tried to provoke him into saying something, anything but this long, unbroken silence.

"No. Way better," he replied, so much more honest than she would have expected.

"Shut up," she looked away, hating that she could feel another blush coloring her cheeks and creeping down to her chest, hating how vulnerable she felt in front of him. "Can I get dressed now?"

"Yeah, if you have to." He looked her over again, as if he was trying to memorize the sight in front of him.

"I can't go grab my grimm if I don't," she joked, reaching for her discarded bra.

He caught her wrist. "Hey, you don't actually... have to, you know? You're right. I wasn't doing this for money."

She froze.

"If you want, you could do a favor instead."

"What favor?" she asked, suddenly quiet and, to her surprise, a bit breathless.

"You could stay the night. If you want to."

That was an entirely new level of impulsive. Kissing a demon was one thing. Sex with one? Surely that was a bad idea, wasn't it? Everyone had warned her. Luke had been so insistent, and even Lucifer had told her to be on her guard. All of her instincts were practically waving warning signs in her mind, reminding her that demons couldn't be trusted. Every ounce of logic told her not to do this.

But, when she looked at him, really looked at him, she didn't see some dangerous demon out to steal her soul. She just saw Mammon. Her first. Her protector. The one who had schemed for weeks just to steal a kiss, who somehow wanted her even more than he wanted grimm. Her avatar of greed, now suddenly asking for something he couldn't spend.

"Okay," she whispered, surprised by the sound of her own voice.

He smiled, pure and bright, an echo of how he might have looked before his fall, and she was drawn to him for another kiss. The feeling of his heated skin pressed against hers raised goosebumps along her flesh. She moaned into his lips and tangled her fingers in his hair. It felt like she couldn't possibly get close enough, tugging him closer as she drank him in.

He wrapped his arms around her, protective and possessive all at once, fingers trembling while he cupped the back of her head. She could taste the hesitation on his tongue, and she ground her hips into his, hoping to trade it for the sweet taste of desire instead.

He groaned, one hand falling to cup her ass and pull her in closer while he bucked his still-clothed erection against her.

She broke away, panting. Without another word, she led him to his bed, pushing him back onto it and climbing onto his hips. He watched her, letting her take the lead and staring into her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat at the way he watched her. She felt radiant, more beautiful than gold, and his smile gave her confidence she'd never felt before.

She dove in for another kiss, hands running over the smooth skin of his chest, dragging her nails over the muscles of his abdomen and relishing in the soft hiss she drew from his lips.

"Fuck..." he whispered, grabbing her shoulders. "Are you sure about this?"

"Why? You want me to stop?" she teased, rolling her hips over his.

"Hell no," he answered quickly, sitting up and kissing her again. "You're fucking perfect."

She held his jaw in one hand, keeping him close, while she lifted her hips with the other and reached to tug down his boxers and free his length. He was already so hard, and she grinned, the knowledge only empowering her further.

He moved to kiss down the side of her neck, hands drifting down to her hips to keep her steady while he left soft bites behind. "Gorgeous..." he whispered, reverent and sincere.

She whimpered, shifting against him and rubbing her ass against his cock to encourage him to let her move back and let him inside her. "Mammon..."

"Just a minute..." He moved down to kiss across her collarbone.

"Are you trying to tease me?" she huffed, already feeling herself growing wet and needy at his delicate attention.

"No." One hand drifted away from her hip, a thumb carefully dragging over her clit. "Just taking my time."

She moaned, her back arching just as he sucked one nipple into his mouth. She whispered his name and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Please..."

He moved to the other side, once again nibbling and sucking at a hardened peak while his thumb set a gentle, steady rhythm between her legs.

"Mammon, quit fucking toying with me and fuck me already," she shouted between gasps.

He chuckled and finally helped her raise her hips so she could position herself over him. "Sorry." She knew he wasn't.

So, as payback, she sank down onto him slowly, taking him in inch by inch and groaning as he filled her bit by bit. His hands fisted in the sheets, and she could see the outline of every muscle in his body tense while he waited for her to finish her agonizingly slow descent.

Finally, their hips connected, and they let out twin moans. She felt deliciously full, perfectly stretched even if she needed to readjust to the sensation after months of being single and unable to access even the most rudimentary of toys.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," he whimpered, finally looking up at her with those piercing blue eyes. "I can't believe I waited so long to do this."

"I can't either," she whispered, reaching out to touch him, wanting more contact. "Especially those last five minutes."

He rolled his eyes. "Haven't you heard of fucking foreplay?"

She raised herself up and dropped, smirking at the groan she wrenched out of him with the action. "Yeah? Fuck foreplay. I'm feeling greedy tonight."

He looked up at her, eyes dark with lust. "Greedy, huh?"

She dove down for a kiss, finally setting a slow pace between them. Her hands roamed anywhere she could touch, memorizing the feeling of his chest, his arms, his shoulders, his hips. She wanted to know it all. She was desperate for it. For him.

He wasn't much better, his thumbs trailing all over and mapping out patterns on her skin. Finally, he gripped her hips and took over their rhythm, speeding her up as she broke away to moan his name brokenly.

He murmured praise in her ear, never one to be quiet, even in such an intimate moment. He left marks on her neck and shoulders, kissing each one as he did. Not one to be outdone, she left a bite or two of her own on his neck and even one on his chest when she managed to break away from him. He snarled and sat up to capture her lips in a bruising kiss as he neared his release.

She slid her fingers through his hair, whining into his lips when he moved one hand to rub over her clit without breaking the pace he had set for them.

As her pleasure built, she chanted his name in his ear, begging and praising him in between soft whimpers. "Please, fuck, Mammon, you're so good, so perfect... Fuck, you're incredible..."

He gasped in her ear, pulling her down faster and harder as his hips snapped up to meet hers, and he swore in a language she didn't recognize while he drove her closer to bliss.

"I can't believe you're mine," she said, in awe and hazy with lust. Hearing that sent him over the edge, and she followed soon after when he bit down on her neck again.

She shuddered, clinging to him while her orgasm flooded her body with pleasure, almost enough to leave her lightheaded. He panted beneath her, falling back against the sheets and closing his eyes.

Finally, she let him slide out of her and flopped down beside him, still working to catch her breath.

His hand snaked out to intertwine with hers, and she smiled, catching him looking at her like the most precious thing he had ever seen. "Not bad," she murmured, snuggling closer to him.

"Not bad?" he scoffed. "That was amazing, don't lie."

She snickered. "Okay, fine. It was definitely top ten."

"Top ten?" he protested, sitting up to glare down at her. "Come on!"

She sat up to kiss him, soft and quick. "Alright. Number one. Just like my number one guy. Happy?"

He settled back down, somehow shyer now. "Well, good. That's better." After a quiet moment, he asked, "Did you mean what you said?"

"Hm?"

"You know... that you can't believe I'm yours."

It was endearing to see him so bashful after what they'd just done together. Still, she smiled and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I did. You're pretty great."

"Well, yeah, I know." He leaned into her touch. "I just wanted you to say it."

"I'll say it whenever you want, okay handsome?" Her tone was teasing, but she meant it, happy to shower him with praise, especially now that he had left her so satisfied. She leaned over him to keep petting her way through his hair. "So, is this gonna be a regular thing?"

"The poker?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, genius. The sex."

"I mean... if you want, yeah," he wouldn't quite look at her as he answered.

"Good," she purred, tugging him upright. "Let's get cleaned up and try another round of poker. If I win, I have plenty of ideas to celebrate."

He grinned. "You're so on."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This idea stuck in my head, and I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I just had to write it. I'm weak for soft Mammon, and the idea of him scheming like this was too fun not to include!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I appreciate every view, kudos, comment, and bookmark so much! Please feel free to let me know if you have any requests or suggestions in the comments as well!


End file.
